prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last One Standing
'Part 1 Azar' I was deep in the forest trying to find a place to sleep. It was already getting dark so I had to be quick. Suddenly, I hear a weird sound I stop and so does the the sound, I kept walking knowing that someone was following me. After a while, I had to rest I was getting too tired sadly I was the only one in this case.Then I finally stopped reaching for my daggers...but it was too late I turn around and they were already moving, one of them tries to punch me in the face but I dodge it. Another one came from behind me with a Trench knife, quickly blocking the attack, I tried to strike him back but then I felt something cold and sharp between my rib bones I realized the other assassin has stabbed me I started losing blood, my daggers dropped out of my hands seconds later I lose my consciousness and I fell to the ground... I woke up hands tied behind my back, my head still dizzy then it hits the pain the unbearable pain. I can't let it take control of me I tried to breathe calmly. Then the younger looking guy sees that I'm awake. "Aww are you hurt?" "Shut up Alex let her be for now" the more familiar looking guy says. Who are you? What you want? Who sent you? What is this? so many questions go thorugh my head. The older guy gets up and then kneels down next to me "What your name was girl?" He asks coldly look around and I'm so confused where am I? This place doesn't look like where I was walking earlier, I look back at him "Azar my name is Azar" I say still in pain. "Well now when I look closer I remember you, you were one of my old students, until the king of the assassin wanted to give you some private lessons, good for me you always were so annoying and stubborn" I still don't remember him I must have been I kid back then but I still remembered that it was fun to annoy my teachers though. "Now tell us where you hid the gold that you runaway with?" "Never" "You know you are getting yourself in trouble" Alex says "I'm already in and nothing can help me now" To continued :)Hope you like it please comment your thoughts and opinions As you can see from some mistakes I don't speak English as my native language :D 'Part 2' (This story is going to get better soon don't worry ;) In the morning:"Keep walking" "I'm already walking, relax"According to my plans we were going too fast anyways"So... what's your name?" "None of your business""Come on don't be so cold""Quiet!""This is not fair, I told you mine...""Enough" They shut my mouth with a piece of fabric, well that's nice of them but I saw it coming anyways"Are you sure Eric?" Alex asks carefully "Yes she gives me a headache, and stop questioning what I do" he said with bored but warning tone We were now so deep in the forest it would be safe to get rid of me without anyone witnessing it but no that wast their plan the master of Assassins would pay the full prize only if I would be brought alive, sadly he didn't mention anything about being harmed. Even the thought of what they could do was making me terrified. We have walked all day avoiding any kinda of civilizations and the pain on the right side of my body still haunting me an hour by hour it was getting so hard even to stand I had to get some rest now, I try to lean into a tree But they push me forward I stumble trying to stay on my feet, but I fall to the ground.Alex gave me some painkillers earlier but they weren't strong enough "Get up" Eric says he is trying to stay calm but the anger in his voice doesn't go unnoticed Alex pulls me up from the ground too harshly"Should I tie her up?""Yeah, you could"After tying me up Alex leaves to make a campfire while Eric comes for a talk...."Listen girl don't talk if you're not asked anything and if you shout for help you lose your arm clear?" I nod and he removes the bond around my mouth and I take a deep breath before he leaves he warns me one last time I obey because I really wanna keep my arm. After few minutes I finally give up and let my self fall asleep for a few hours. I was too tired to think about anything When I woke up I felt someone next to me and I couldn't feel the ropes anymore they were gone I open my eyes and I see Alex working on my injury then I look for Eric but I can't find him anywhere " don't move now or you'll rip your stitches" I literally have no intentions in moving in this condition" does it hurt anymore?""Yes" I mumbled" I found some herbs to relieve the pain for you they are stronger than the ones I found earlier""Thanks" I whispered then Alex offers " if you tell us where is the gold that you stole from the master and who helped you we will give you some food and let you go" "no" I answered shortly " why? think of it you don't have any other option"" first things first I'm loyal I would never betray my friends and lies you want the prize and you can't have it if you don't bring me to my knees in front of our Master you can't trick me"" perhaps so, but if I would be you I would still think of it" then he packs up his stuff and goes to make some soup But now I realize all this time and still no sign of Eric, he has been gone for too long.... 'Part 3' It was past midnight and Eric was still missing. Alex started getting nervous it was fine by me, he was annoying anyways, though he was the big bad wolf. I had met people worse than him and killed them I just need to heal to get my strength back and be out of here, though it isn't that simple. It was already so late so I decided to give the offer a shot..... "Fine I'll speak""What?""We have a deal" I tell him "you give me food and my stuff back and I will tell you everything you wanna know" "Your first smart move child" he says with a smirk on his face, I want to so badly to punch that smirk on his face, but it can wait for now.... he continues "What changed your mind? ""Well I'm too young to die don't you think?" I tell him fooling him by acting weak, not able to defend my self. "Good because I'm already tired of you, you have one chance to answer, where is the gold? And who helped you?? Then he kneels in front of me, I keep my temper ".....do you have a map? I can show it there maybe, it is easier for both of us......"He stands up to get it, when he comes back I'm still breathing heavily, keeping the act on. Then when he bends down to give me the map I move so quickly he doesn't even see it coming...the knife in his heart....I twist it, he groans in pain. I whisper in his ear " no one hurts my family and lives. No one!" He collapsed on the ground with the shock still visible on his face and he was gone for good. This is half of part 3 and I'm not updating it here I'm using wattpad my name is wildfire1300 there you will wind the story if you are interested '-Asterin Blackbeak 13' Category:Fanfictions Category:Story